Deadcrush (1)
The eleventh episode of Season 7. Summary As homecoming approaches, drama erupts in the halls of Clearwater High, as they usually do. Angel learns that Sophie is bringing her old friend Felicity as her date and immediately suspects something fishy is going on. Is Felicity scheming something or does she really like Sophie? Meanwhile, Tripp feels very left out when he's the only member of his friend group without a homecoming date, so Micah decides to play matchmaker. And Eliza wants to take Dex to homecoming as her date, but worries about telling Scott and wonders if Dex even has feelings for her anymore. Main Plot After learning that Sophie is taking her old frenemy Felicity to homecoming, Angel worries that Felicity might be using Sophie in another one of her schemes and decides to get to the bottom of this suspicious union. Sub Plot Tripp is too embarrassed to go to homecoming without a date, so Micah decides to help him out by hooking him up with a new friend. But when both guys are clueless about a major secret she is holding, will it make things worse for Tripp? Third Plot With Dex back in town, Eliza realizes she still has strong feelings lingering towards him and thinks homecoming could be the perfect time to try their relationship out again. But she worries that Scott might still have feelings for Dex despite his new relationship and doesn't want to jeopardize their recently rekindled friendship. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Deadcrush" by Alt-J. *The original title of this episode was named "Smoke and Mirrors" after the song by Imagine Dragons. *It is revealed that Emily Gardner is transgender. *First appearances of Jeff Atkin, Gia Montello, and Sean Collins. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Tom Holland' as Jeff Atkin *'Alex Wolff' as Sean Collins *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Jeanine Mason' as Felicity Evans *'Chloe Arden' as Emily Gardner *'Skeet Ulrich' as Fred Gardner *'Toni Collette' as Vivian Gardner *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Victoria Hayes *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Carlson Young' as Cassidy Kelly *'Ajiona Alexus' as Gia Montello *'Rowan Blanchard' as Sabrina Rahal *'Sam Robards' as Gregory Smith *'Melanie Lynskey' as Yvette Smith *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Carlon Jeffery' as Martin Uncer *'Brandon Flynn' as Brady Wagner *'Garrett Clayton' as Jake Wolinski Absences *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Danielle: If one thing goes wrong with my homecoming I’m going to RIP someone to SHREDS. HOMECOMING IS HERE Sophie: I’m gonna bring this new girl I met! (Angel sees Felicity and looks shocked) Angel: She’s up to something, Sophie. She’s using you! Sophie: I don’t believe you. Scott: If Danielle sees the girl who stabbed her is at her homecoming she planned, fists are gonna fly. AND THE DRAMA IS ABOUT TO DIAL UP TO 10 Tripp: I don’t want to be the only one in our group who doesn’t have a have. Micah: Let me hook you up, there’s a really cute girl I know. (Tripp is seen walking out of homecoming looking very embarrassed) Tripp: You could have told me the date you got me is actually a fucking DUDE. IT’S JUST A TYPICAL CLEARWATER DANCE Eliza: Maybe I could ask Dex to go? Lana: Are you sure Scott is going to be okay with that? Eliza: I really don’t wanna ruin our friendship again. Eric: Then don’t go for it. (Eliza is seen at Dex’s door) NEW EPISODE “DEADCRUSH PART 1” COMING SOON ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 711a.png 711b.png 711c.png |-| Quotes= *Lana: “Girl, that “being depressed over not having a hoco date” storyline has been done a thousand times and it’s not a good look.” *Scott: “If you’re about to ask me to join you on a secret spy mission I am 100% down!” *Scott: “At the end of the day, a boy isn’t going to determine my happiness. Seeing my friends happy and living their best lives will.” *Julia: “Eliza and Dex at the same table? This is hauntingly familiar.” *Lana: “We might as well invite Chucky and Michael Myers while we’re at it.” *Tripp: “You could have told me the date you got me is actually a fucking DUDE.” |-| Music= |-| Link= *https://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_711:_Deadcrush_(1) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Angel Plots Category:Tripp Plots Category:Eliza Plots